The invention relates to a planetary gear system and a gas turbine engine with a planetary gear system.
Planetary gear systems are e.g. used in geared turbofan engines for aircrafts. The purpose of the planetary gear system in this exemplary application is the reduction of the rotational speed from a driving turbine to a propulsive fan stage. In this and other applications considerable mechanical loads are acting on the planetary gear system resulting in displacements of the planetary gears. One such system with two parallel rows of planetary gears is known from US 2016/0177841 A1.